Coup de foudre interdit
by justforyoursmil3
Summary: Tout commence comme dans Fascination. Sauf que Bella et Jasper tombent amoureux. Ma 1ère fanfiction, soyez très indulgent.
1. La rencontre

Ceci est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Une véritable catastrophe…

Chapitre 1

La rencontre

**POV Bella**

« Et si ils ne m'aiment pas ? demandais-je, anxieuse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Edward avec son sourire irrésistible aux lèvres. Tout se passera bien. »

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans sa superbe maison. A l'intérieur, tout était propre. La maison était vraiment spacieuse. J'aurais pensé qu'Edward vivait dans un grand manoir sombre. Mais c'était faux. La lumière entrait en abandance dans la maison. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine, où les Cullens préparaient à manger…

**POV Jasper**

J'étais un peu pessimiste. Alice avait beau me rassurer, j'avais toujours peur de mal réagir quand Bella entrerait dans la cuisine. Serais-je attiré ? Aurais-je envie de la … croquer ? Soudain, Esmé s'écria :

« Elle arrive… »

Effectivement, un instant plus tard, Bella entra dans la cuisine avec Edward. Celui-ci nous présenta.

« Voici mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé. »

« Bonjour, dit amicalement ma mère.

« Et voici Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. »

J'essaya de me contrôler. C'était très difficile, mais heureusement Bella et Edward sortirent. Edward voulait montrer sa chambre à Bella.

« Je vous appellerais pour le déjeuner, annonça Esmé. »

**POV Bella**

Après qu'Edward m'aie montrer sa chambre, nous redescendîmes. Esmé avait terminé de préparer le déjeuner. A table, j'étais la seule à manger, et je me sentais un peu timide. « Me voilà en train de manger avec des vampires…, pensais-je. » Je remarquais plusieurs fois que Jasper me regardait avec son air horrifié. Je lui faisais peur ? Alice devait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'elle m'expliqua :

« Jasper est végétarien depuis peu. Il a encore du mal à se contrôler, mais tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas Jasper ? »

« Oui, bien sûr…, coupa Esmé. Et si vous alliez faire un tour, tous les deux ? »

Alice acquisa et emmena Jasper dehors.

**POV Jasper**

Alice était allée faire les magasins avec Edward et Bella. Edward avait accepté de les suivre dans leurs petites emplettes, à contre cœur.

Je resta un moment couché sur mon lit, à penser à cette humaine. Elle me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je rêvais de la connaître plus…Sans prendre de risques pour autant. Non, elle était à Edward. Je ne devais pas tenter de la séduire. Et de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Bella aime Edward. Et Edward aime Bella.

**POV Bella**

Alice était très sympathique et faire les magasins était très distrayant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les multiples vêtements qu'Alice me montrait. Je ne faisais que penser à Jasper. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi mignon d'Edward, et était loin d'être aussi envoûtant, mais il me plaisait. Oh mon dieu…Etais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de J… ? Je décidais de me focaliser sur la jolie robe verte que Alice me tentait.

« Elle est très jolie, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda la sœur d'Edward. »

« Oui, très, répondis-je. »

« Tu veux l'essayer ? »

Pour finir, j'achetais un débardeur rose fushia (Alice avait insisté pour le payer), un nouveau jean et la robe couleur verte pomme.

**POV Edward**

Bella me semblait très rêveuse. Pendant que nous faissions les boutiques avec Alice, elle semblait anxieuse. Quand je la raccompagna chez elle, je lui demandais si tout allais bien.

« Oui, très bien Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il était assez tard le soir, et elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa maison. Son père, Charlie, s'était sûrement faire un sang d'encre…

Fin du premier chapitre…

Oui, je sais. Ce sont des chapitres très courts, et ils vont le rester pendant toute l'histoire. Le style d'écriture est lamentable. Bref, c'est une véritable calamité. (Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'écris beaucoup mieux.)

Vos avis ?


	2. A la cantine

_A peine le début de ma fanfiction publiée, je reçois des reviews. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup._

Ste7851 : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes le début. Hâte de lire la suite ? La voilà…

Annecullen69 : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Bella/Jasper. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Ananaxtra : Merci de ta critique, elle est très constructive. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira.

Elise605 : Si ça peut te rassurer, les POV vont se ralonger.

Chapitre 2

A la cantine

**POV Bella**

Je m'interdis de penser à Jasper. Edward était là, et je tenais à lui. Au lycée, ni Jasper, ni Alice n'étaient là. Au bout d'une semaine, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Un soir, Edward vint chez moi.

« Où sont Alice et Jasper ? lui demandais-je. »

« Ils sont partis en vacances, m'annonça-t-il. Ils reviennent dans une semaine… »

Je me blottis dans ses bras et fit semblant de dormir. Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…

« Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, me dit Edward. Quand tu dors pour de vrai, tu ronfles comme une marmotte en hibernation. (Note de l'auteur : Ils hibernent, les marmottes, je crois. Non ?) »

Je rigolais, puis m'endormis, pour de vrai.

Une semaine plus tard, Jasper et Alice revinrent enfin. Ils n'étaient partis aux Caraïbes, comme on aurait pu le penser, mais en Angleterre. Les Cullens m'invitèrent chez eux, un samedi. J'allais enfin revoir Jasper…

Mais la veille, je paniquais. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Et si je mettais ma robe verte, celle que j'avais achetée avec Alice ? Et si elle ne plaisait pas à Jasper ? Si la robe avait plu à Alice, elle plairait forcément à Jasper.

**POV Jasper**

Revoir Bella…Pendant toutes mes vacances avec Alice j'avais pensé à elle.

Quand elle arriva le lendemain, je réussis à lire dans ses pensées…Oh, ça alors…Je lisais de l'Amour. Pour Edward sûrement. Mais voilà qu'elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux timides. De l'amour pour moi ? Je lui souris. Elle me sourit. Carlisle dut s'en apercevoir, car il dit hautement et fortement.

« Eh bien je sens que tout va bien se passer, n'est pas Jasper ? Alice et toi, vous allez pouvoir rester. »

Je hocha de la tête.

Je ne quittais pas Bella des yeux pendant qu'elle mangeait. Qu'elle était belle…Elle avait mis une magnifique robe verte. Elle m'envoya quelques regards discrets, timides.

Je lus dans ses pensées de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. Elle m'aimait, c'était sûr. Ou alors elle avait un petit faible pour moi.

Puis Edward ramena Bella chez elle, à mon grand regret. Qu'elle soit humaine ne posait plus autant de problèmes…Peut-être m'habituais-je à être végétarien…

Le lundi, j'allais à la cantine avec Alice. Nous allâmes nous asseoir avec Edward…Et Bella ! Quand elle me vit, elle rougit. Je lui adressa un sourire gentil.

« Bonjour Bella, s'écria Alice, joyeuse. »

La petite amie d'Edward salua Alice d'un petit geste de la main. Soudain, Edward me regarda et eut une expression bizarre. Puis il eut l'air surpris, voir même horrifié.

« Alice, puis-je te parler ? C'est à propos du cours histoire. »

« Alors…Tu peux m'en parler ici, non ? répliqua gentillement Alice. »

« Je ne préfère pas…S'il te plaît… »

Etant donné qu'Edward insistait, Alice le suivit, hors de la cantine. Je me retrouva avec Bella, en tête à tête. Elle baissa les yeux, et je la devina très timide. Je profitai de l'absence des autres pour faire la conversation avec elle. Je voulais tout d'abord la rassurer, pour qu'elle aie confiance en moi.

« Tu sais Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. J'apprends à me contrôler…On pourrait devenir ami, tu sais ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Elle rougit de plus belle.

**POV Alice**

Edward m'entraîna hors de la cantine. Quelque chose me disait que ce qu'il voulait me dire n'avait rien à voir avec l'histoire.

« Alice, me dit-il gravement. Je viens de lire dans les pensées de Jasper… »

« Mais c'est… »

« Tais-toi, Alice. C'est grave. Jasper…est amoureux de Bella. Et il est sûr que Bella a les mêmes sentiments pour lui. »

Je manqua de pousser un petit cri d'horreur. Jasper et Bella ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bella n'était pas le style de Jasper.

« Tu te trompes sûrement, Edward, dis-je. »

« Non, répliqua-t-il. Ils s'aiment tous les deux. »

Peut-être aurais-je du faire une crise de jalousie, mais non. Cela m'amusait en fait. Bella et Jasper. Jasper et Bella.

En revanche, cela n'amusait pas du tout Edward.


	3. First Kiss ou premier baiser

_Je précise encore un fois que cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai écrite, elle est déjà finie depuis longtemps. Je posterai un chapitre par jour._

**Réponses aux reviews (qui font très plaisir) :**

Ananaxtra : Ta reviews m'a fait rire. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward ne va pas faire comme si de rien n'était, il va être très fâché contre Jasper.

Samiacullen : Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas assez de Jasper/Bella. Pourtant, il me semble qu'il y en a de plus en plus, non ? Tu as sûrement raison, les évenements vont trop vite. Au départ, je voulais écrire une petite fanfiction, juste pour essayer. Donc je ne m'éternise pas sur les détails, etc…Je considère que c'est un véritable coup de foudre. Désolée, mais dans ce chapitre, ça va encore plus vite. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

Annecullen69 : Merci pour ta review. Oui, ça se confirme très vite.

Place au chapitre. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 3

First kiss (Ou, Premier Baiser)

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais à Jasper, comme d'habitude. Edward était reparti tôt dans la soirée, car il ne se sentait pas bien. Charlie était monté se coucher vers 23 heures, après avoir regardé un match de baseball à la télévision. Le silence de la nuit régnait dans la maison.

J'alluma ma lampe de chevet. Je venais d'entendre un bruit, qui venait de dehors. Je me leva lentement et m'approcha de la fenêtre. Soudain, le visage de Jasper apparut derrière la vitre. J'ouvris sans hésiter la fenêtre et le laissai entrer. Je posa mon doigt sur ma bouche et lui murmura :

« Silence, Charlie dort ! S'il se réveille et nous surprend, il va nous tuer. »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Jasper. On ne fait rien de mal. »

Je fus déstabilisée par sa réplique. Il avait raison. Nous ne faisions rien de mal…pour l'instant. Je baissai les yeux et décidai de me rattraper.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais mon père est un peu parano, il pourrait croire que nous…Heu, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…(je leva les yeux, puis en voyant le regard de Jasper, les rebassa immédiatement). Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ? … »

Il posa son index sur mon menton et leva ma tête. Un dixième de seconde après, ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes. Je reculai brusquement.

« Non, Jasper. Je ne peux pas. J'aime Edward, et tu aimes Alice. Nous ne devons pas… »

Il voulut se rapprocher, mais je recula encore. Jusqu'à ce que je sois plaquée contre le mur. Il se colla contre moi, et je sentis qu'il tremblait. Il devait sûrement essayer de se contrôler, pour éviter de me « bouffer toute crue ».

« Alors, tant pis pour toi, me dit-il. »

Puis il se volatilisa.

« Att… »

Je me laissa tomber sur le sol. Il était parti. J'avais tout gâché, comme une pauvre idiote. Plus jamais je ne pourrais lui parler en face. J'avais honte…Jasper avait raison. Tant pis pour moi.

Le lendemain, je restai au lit et fis croire à mon père que j'avais une gastro. Naïf, il me crut et il alla téléphoner au lycée. Puis il vint me déposer un baiser sur mon front et partit travailler. Edward ne passa pas me voir.

Mais le surlendemain, Charlie se rendit compte que l'excuse était bidon. Il m'avait surprise en train de me goinffrer de « bonbecs », et m'obligea à aller au lycée. Je m'habilla le plus sombrement possible, afin de passer inaperçue. C'était raté, puisque dès que j'entrai dans le lycée, Alice me sauta dessus.

« Bella ! Edward s'est fait tellement de souci… »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? Ce n'est pas Charlie qui l'en aurait empêché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice me regarda, surprise.

« Bella…Je… »

« Non, excuse-moi, je ne vais pas bien… »

A ce moment, Edward arriva, suivit d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de…Jasper. Celui-ci ne m'adressa pas de regard. En revanche, Edward vint me parler.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir, Bella. Me pardonnes-tu ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je. »

Je regardai encore Jasper. Il baissait les yeux. Je dus partir à mon cours de maths, mais je me fis la promesse de parler aujourd'hui à Jasper (si l'occasion se présentait, bien sûr). Elle se présenta à la cantine. Je trouvais Jasper seul, assis à une table. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Alice n'est pas là ? »

« Le professeur voulait la voir en fin d'heure. Avec Alice, il y en a pour un moment, dit Jasper, sans me regarder. »

« Ecoute, commençais-je. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé mardi soir. Je…J'aurais voulu que tu restes. C'est juste que je veux rester fidèle à Edward. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alice devienne mon ennemie parce que je …flirte avec toi. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui…Bien sûr. Mais il se trouve qu'Alice le sait. Et elle ne t'en veut pas. »

Je faillis m'étrangler dans mon verre d'eau.

« Alice ? Comment le sait-elle ? »

« Edward a lu dans mes pensées. Et ils ont bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne sont pas naïfs. »

« Quoi ? m'écriais-je. _Ils_ ? Edward le sait aussi ? »

« Ils le savent tous. Et ce soir, je vais devoir affronter « toute » ma famille. Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas contents. Ils ne veulent pas que je brise votre amour, à toi et Edward. Pour une fois que Edward a des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un… »

J'étais complètement affolée. Tout avait été découvert, donc. Soudain, je me sentis plus calme.

« Doucement, Bella, me contrôla Jasper. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci, dis-je. »

La fin des cours se passa normalement. Quand Edward me reconduisit chez moi, nous gardâmes le silence. Juste un « au revoir » quand je descendis de sa voiture. Puis je rentra chez moi, comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Discussion familiale

_Apparemment vous avez trouvé ça rapide. Je reprécise que cette fanfiction est déjà toute écrite, que c'est la première fanfiction que j'ai faite et qu'au départ, c'était fait pour être court, donc je n'avais pas pris la peine d'aller lentement._

Réponses aux reviews :

**Samiacullen : **Merci pour ta review. Si j'écris des trucs parfois inattendu, c'est que j'écris vraiment à l'improviste, qu'au départ je n'imagine pas la fin. J'écris souvent suivant mon humeur, donc ça fait parfois des trucs un peu catastrophique. C'est vrai, j'aurais du développer les sentiments et faire plus de descriptions. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre 4.

**Mamoure21 : **Bravo ? Ouah ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir. Je crois que tout le monde pense que ça va trop vite. Moi aussi. Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Annecullen69 : **Oui, moi aussi je l'aurais laisser m'embrasser. Mais je pense que Bella ne doit pas trahir Edward tout de suite. Selon moi, elle est trop timide pour se laisser embrasser par Jasper. Elle n'ose pas trahir Edward.

_Oui, vous avez raison. Tout va trop vite. Peut-être devrais-je réécrire la fanfiction en allant moins vite. Pour l'instant, je vais publier l'original._

Chapitre 4

Discussion familiale

**POV Carlisle**

Toute la famille Cullen était rassemblée autour de la table. Jasper entra dans la salle à manger et s'assit à la dernière place de libre de la table. Il avait l'air un peu tendu, mais Esmée le calma.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. Nous ne t'en voulons pas d'être tombé amoureux de Bella, tu ne peux pas vraiment contrôler tes sentiments. Ca t'es tombé dessus, un point c'est tout. Ca aurait très bien être Emmett par exemple. Nous voulons juste d'expliquer que… »

« Espèce de …, commença Edward. »

« Edward ! coupa Alice."

"Edward, calme-toi, dis-je. Nous en avons parlé tous les deux. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ce qui ce passe. »

Edward se tourna vers moi, en rage.

« Ca sera grave quand Jasper voudra baiser Bella, éclata-t-il. Il se rendra compte alors, trop tard, que c'est dangeureux, et alors il va la…bouffer. »

Edward avala péniblement sa salive et baissa les yeux.

« Qui te dit que je vais la baiser ? demanda Jasper, ravi de marquer un point. »

Esmé lui envoya un regard provoquateur.

« Tu vas foncer tête baissée, cria Edward. Moi, je suis conscient des risques, mais toi, tu es quelqu'un d'irresponsable. Tu vas la mettre en danger. »

Jasper riposta de suite.

« Mais…Tu ne comprends pas que Bella est malheureuse ? C'est à peine si tu oses la toucher. Elle a besoin d'amour, de plus d'amour… »

« Je lui donne tout l'amour dont elle a besoin. Ne m'apprends pas comment m'occuper de Bella. »

« Elle a besoin de baisers, Edward ! Elle a besoin que tu l'embrasses tous les matins en la cherchant chez elle, tous les soirs en la déposant à la maison. »

Je décida de les calmer.

« Edward ! Jasper ! S'il vous plaît ! Ca serait imature de votre part de vous battre…Même si c'est pour une fille. »

« Papa ! hurla Edward. Jasper... »

« Jasper est amoureux, déclarais-je calmement. »

« Moi aussi, contredit Edward. Et Jasper a Alice, lui. »

Un point pour Edward.

« C'est vrai Jasper, dis-je. Et Alice ? Tu y as pensé ? Je pense que ça ne lui ferais pas plaisir si tu la laissais tomber. »

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas que Jasper soit tombé amoureux de Bella, avoua Alice, qui pour l'instant n'avait rien dit, trop intimidée par ses deux frères. »

« Et voilà ! protesta Edward. Alice, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Jasper est en train de te trahir, et tu restes de son côté. Alice, nous sommes dans la même situation, toi et moi… »

« S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à faire des camps, supplia Esmée d'une petite voix. »

« Votre mère a raison, dis-je. Nous sommes une famille, et nous devons rester unis, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Alice reprit la parole.

« Edward, Jasper ne me trahit pas. Il est tombé amoureux de Bella, ce n'est pas sa faute. Et je ne suis pas jalouse dès que Jasper regarde une autre fille, _moi_… »

Alice insista bien sur le « moi », faisant comprendre à Edward qu'il exagérait un peu avec cette histoire. Je sentis que cette réunion familiale allait mal finir. Je ne me trompais pas, car Edward cria de suite.

« Si tu les avais vu, tous les deux, l'autre soir. »

« Quel soir ? demanda Alice, surprise. »

« Mardi, raconta Edward. Jasper est allé chez Bella. J'étais venu chez elle, comme tous les jours. Je suis parti. Plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon pull-over. Quand je suis retourné, j'ai vu Jasper en train d'embrasser Bella. »

« Je n'ai pas embrassé Bella, se défendit Jasper, tant bien que mal. J'ai frôlé ses lèvres, pour être exact. Elle a tout de suite reculer. »

« Heureusement pour toi, mon vieux. Sinon, je t'aurais tué. »

« Mon Dieu, chéri, nous n'en finirons jamais, me chuchota Esmée dans l'oreille. Règle-ça vite fait, sinon, ils vont vraiment se battre. »

En tant que père de la famille, je devais prendre peut-être une décision.

« Bien, silence. Jasper, nous te demandrons de laisser Bella, et d'éviter de l'approcher. Edward, tu peux rester avec Bella. Désolé Jasper, mais je ne veux pas que tu trahisses Alice, et que toi et Edward deveniez ennemis. C'est…ton frère. Fais-le pour ton frère, s'il te plaît. Oublie Bella. »

Je vis bien que Jasper était frustré. Il aimait Bella, j'en étais bien conscient. Mais c'était ainsi. Il l'oublierait sûrement.

« Bien, dit Jasper. Si cette petite réunion est terminée, j'aimerais y aller. J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Tu peux y aller. »

Jasper se leva brusquement et partit.

« Moi, je suis du côté de Jasper, déclara Emmett en se levant. »

« T'es malade ! s'écria Rosalie en l'imitant. Moi, je suis pour Edward. Il a été trahit. »

Ils partirent tous deux, défendant chacun leur opinion. Edward se leva et partit. Restait plus que moi, Esmé et Alice. Ma femme rassura Alice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas jalouse de Bella. C'est mon amie, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et si Jasper peut la combler et peut la rendre heureuse, je lui donnerais volontiers. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et suivit ses frères et sœurs.

Esmée posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je n'aime pas cette confrontation entre Edward et Jasper, déclara-t-elle. Tout ça va mal finir. »

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends avec impatience votre avis._


	5. Je quitterais tout pour toi

_Effectivement, la réaction d'Alice est une incohérence dans l'histoire. Sorry…_

Réponses à vos reviews, qui, comme d'habitude, font très plaisir !

**Varnier leslie : **voilà la suite que tu attendais…

**Mamoure21 : **j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la suite. C'était un des seuls chapitres que j'avais écrit en une fois, tellement j'étais enthousiaste de l'écrire.

**Annecullen69 : **Moi non plus je n'aurais pas accepté ça. C'est une incohérence de l'histoire. Désolée.

**Ananaxtra : **Oui, bien sûr c'est très bizarre de la part d'Alice. Selon moi, elle ne réalise pas trop la gravité des choses. Les garçons, effectivement, sont idiots. Pff…Les mecs ! Merci pour ta review.

**Samiacullen : **Ouf…Tu commences à mieux apprécier, apparemment. Merci pour ton avis sur la réécriture de cette fanfic. Si tu veux quelque chose de moins médiocre : .net/s/5267431/1/Deux_personnes_qui_essayent_doublier. C'est une autre de mes fanfictions que je suis en train d'écrire.

**Galswinthe : **Merci pour ta review Galswinthe. Comme pour dans « Deux personnes qui essayent d'oublier », elles font très plaisir.

_Jasper va-t-il obéir ou est-il têtu (comme moi) ? Réponse dans ce chapitre…(ou tout va trop vite, bien entendu. Mais c'est un coup de foudre à la hollywoodienne !)_

Chapitre 5

« Je quitterais tout pour toi »

**POV Jasper**

Je quitta la salle à manger, furieux. Ainsi, on m'interdisait de voir Bella. Tant pis, j'allais enfeindre les règles. Je décida d'aller la voir. Quand j'arriva chez elle, la nuit tombait. Je la trouva enroulée dans une couverture, sur son lit, en train de pleurer. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva et me sauta dans les bras.

« Oh, Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? »

« Doucement Bella. »

Je me dégagea lentement et prit ses mains. Nous nous assîmes sur son lit.

« Bella, ils préfèrent que tu restes avec Edward… »

Elle commença à paniquer. Je la calma.

« Ecoute Bella, ils ne veulent plus que je vienne te voir. Edward nous a surpris, mardi soir. Peut-être qu'encore en ce moment ils nous écoute… »

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et serrait un peu plus ses mains.

« Bella, je quitterais tout pour toi. Je t'aime, Bella. Et peu importe ce qu'il en est d'Edward, d'Alice, de ma famille. Peu importe des autres. C'est toi que j'aime. Je mourrais pour toi. »

Alors ce que j'espérais arriva.

**POV Bella**

Oh mon Dieu…Jasper était en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour comme nul n'en avait faite. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Le Jasper que je connaissais (peu, certes), timide, discret et distant, devenait pour moi un Prince Charmant. Il était si beau, avec ses boucles blondes. J'aimerais tant passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser…

« Quitterais tout pour toi….Toi que j'aime…Mourrais pour toi, avait-il dit. »

J'étais comblée. Maintenant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose. De Jasper. Juste lui.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais. Il parut d'abord surpris, puis heureux. Il m'embrassa lui aussi. Rien que de sentir mes lèvres contre les siennes, c'était un bonheur que jamais je ne pourrais décrire. Il fallait le vivre pour comprendre.

Il se coucha, et je l'imita. Je me blottis contre lui. Je sentis qu'il essayait de se contrôler. Il y arriva, puisqu'il me dit d'un ton assuré :

« Je me contrôle Bella. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu me fais confiance ? me demanda-t-il. »

« Oui. »

Je levais la tête et l'embrassais. Il enleva son tee-shirt et je me coucha sur son torse nu. Il était tout froid, et je frissonnais. Mais peu importe. Je pourrais mourir congelée contre lui, tant pis. C'est lui que je voulais, et pour toujours.

**POV Edward**

Je ne penserais jamais que Jasper ait le cran de ne pas obéir à Carlisle. Pourtant, il alla chez Bella. Je le suivis discrètement. Je jettais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bon sang…Je l'entendais faire une déclaration d'amour. Jasper savait parler aux filles. Je vis Bella piquer un fard, puis l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un bout de temps, mais je ne détourna la tête. Je supportais mal la vue de mon frère en train d'embrasser Bella. Mais comment faisait-il pour se contrôler comme ça ? Quand je les regardais denouveau, Bella était couchée contre le torse nu de Jasper. Je ne pouvais plus voir ça. Je rentrais chez moi, me jurant que je ferais un scandale et que je me vengerais.

_Vous avez aimé ? *essaye d'éviter les tomates pourries.*_


	6. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

_Mardi matin, il fait beau. Je vais sur mon ordi, vais voir les reviews. Je souris. Apparemment, la fanfiction vous plaît, donc je suis contente. Voici la suite. _

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Ananaxtra : **Bien sûr, pour moi aussi Jasper et Bella sont des âmes sœur. Edward est bien sûr vert cramoisi. Merci pour ta review.

**Varnier leslie : **Oui, c'est romantique. Edward gâche tout, bien entendu. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**SamiaCullen : **Tu aimes ? Tant mieux, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

**Galswinthe : **Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fanfiction n'est pas trop dramatique. Au total, il y a 13 chapitres + un épilogue. A la vitesse ou je poste, tu connaîtras la fin avant la fin de la semaine. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Audrey 1986 : **Pour être franche…Edward ne tuera pas Jasper, il va juste être très fâché contre Bella. Tu le verras dans quelques chapitres, il va réagir comme un « con fini ».

**Mamoure21 : **Désolée…Il n'y aura pas d'affrontement Edward/Jasper. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

Chapitre 6

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

**POV Jasper**

Toute la nuit j'observais Bella dormir. Parfois, elle s'agrippait à moi et marmonna mon nom dans son sommeil. Le matin, je dus partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je savais que c'était lâche de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas éveillé de soupçons. Perdu, puisque lorsque j'entrais dans ma maison, Alice m'attendait dans l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Je suis allé me promener, pour voir la pleine lune, inventais-je. »

« Oui, c'est fort possible, puisque cette nuit, c'était la nouvelle lune. Pas de chance, Jasper, il va falloir me trouver autre chose. »

Je la regarda et eut pitié d'elle. La pauvre…Je me jeta dans ses bras.

« Alice, pleurais-je. Je suis désolé, je suis allé chez Bella. »

Je fondis en larmes comme un enfant.

« Je sais, Edward me l'a dit, lâcha Alice en me repoussant. »

Edward ? Mais…Comment le savait-il ?

« Il vous a vu, hier soir, toi et Bella. Vous allez un peu vite tous les deux, non ? »

« Où est Edward ? demandais-je. »

« Il est déjà parti chercher Bella. Ils vont aller au lycée. Tu devrais aller au lycée. Je ne me sens pas très bien moi, je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Je…Je croyais que je devais éviter Bella. Carlisle veut que j'évite de parler à Bella. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas une foutue règle qui t'empêcherais d'aller voir Bella, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, je vis au loin Bella parler avec Edward. Je m'approcha…

**POV Bella**

Jasper avait littéralement disparu à mon réveil, et je fus un peu déçue. Edward restait, lui…Edward…Quelle heure était-il ? 8 heures 45. A 9 heures, mon « prince charmant » vient me chercher. Le Prince Charmant, c'est Edward, bien entendu. En fait, j'ai deux Prince Charmant. Mais Jasper est un peu plus Charmant…Me voilà en train de parler comme une gamine de 5 ans.

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant 3 fois de tomber. J'arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, me prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà partit, et il m'avait laissé un mot.

_Bella, _

_Ce soir je ne serais pas là, je vais chez Billy regarder un match de baseball. Je compte sur toi pour être sage. _

_Signé : Charlie._

_P.S. : Il y a des pâtes dans l'armoire, si tu veux._

Je souris. J'allais être un peu seule, pour une fois. Pas que Charlie m'ennuyait mais…Ce que j'avais envie d'être avec Jasper. Mon rêve était…Un dîner en amoureux, puis une nuit. Mais je savais que c'était pour l'instant encore impossible pour Jasper. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Edward.

« Tu es cinq minutes trop tôt, déclarais-je. »

« Je peux revenir dans cinq minutes, si tu veux, me dit-il. »

Il semblait nerveux.

« A moins que tu préfères que ce soit Jasper qui vienne te chercher. »

La réplique me fit un choc.

« Non, répondis-je naturellement. Je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive. »

Je courru dans la cuisine, m'empara de mon sac et alla rejoindre Edward dans la voiture. Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Soudain, j'eus peur. Est-ce que Edward savait pour hier soir ? Nous avait-il vu ?

« Nous sommes arrivés, Bella, me dit Edward. »

Je descendis de la voiture et entra dans le lycée.

« Bella ? me demanda Edward. Je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha de moi.

« Bella, j'aimerais te mettre en garde…Contre Jasper. Il pourrait te faire du mal. Non…Ne dis rien, Bella. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Jasper n'est pas encore capable de se contrôler entièrement. Je…Je vous ai vu hier soir. Bella…Je suis là, moi. Laisse tomber Jasper, il est avec Alice. »

« Non, Edward…J'aime Jasper, tentais-je. »

« Tu…Mais…Je croyais que m'aimais. »

« Je t'aime Edward, mais je préfère Jasper. »

Je sentis Edward s'énerver.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Jasper a de plus, merde ? »

Je décidais d'adopter son ton.

« Jasper, il n'hésite à m'embrasser. Il ne recule pas, ce n'est pas un trouillard. Je reste une adolescente normale Edward, une fille qui a besoin d'un peu plus d'amour. »

Edward me regarda calmement.

« Une adolescente normale…, dit-il. Qui est tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. »

A ce moment, Jasper arriva.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins. »

Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire, puis Edward décida de casser l'ambiance.

« Non, c'est bon. J'allais partir. Mais fais attention Jasper…Qui s'y frotte s'y pique… »

Edward s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Jasper, lui, me prit les mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Bella. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle…Je me contrôle de plus en plus. C'est génial, non ? Peut-être que bientôt…On pourra aller un peu plus loin… »

« Jasper…Edward le sait…Pour hier soir. »

« Oui, et il l'a dit à Alice. »

« Oh, non ! Je n'en peux plus. »

Je me laissa tomber doucement sur l'épaule de mon « amoureux ». Celui-ci me serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime tellement. »

La sonnerie du lycée brisa ce pure moment de romantisme.

« Dis-moi Bella. Ca te dirais de sécher les cours, aujourd'hui ? me demanda Jasper. »

« Sécher les cours ? Mais… »

Son regard me fit céder.

« Mais pourquoi faire ? lui demandais-je. »

« Pour être…Tous les deux. »

« Alors, j'accepte sans hésiter. »

_Chapitre suivant probablement dans la journée ou demain._


	7. Tout commença sous la douche

C'est très gentil vos reviews, j'adore. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup…

Réponses, amplement méritées : 

**Ananaxtra : **C'est sûr, il s'est pris un « vent ». Mais là, je crois qu'elle irécupérable, non ? Pour Alice, je ne trouve pas qu'elle très réveillé quand même. Je n'avais pas envie de me compliquer avec elle.

**Mamoure21 : **merci beaucoup. C'est gentil.

**Galswinthe : **Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Annecullen69 : **héhé Jasper est…Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? *long soupir, yeux rêveurs…* Merci pour ta review.

**: **Merci pour les reviews. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, rassure-toi =D. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Ste7851 : **Edward ? Cacher quelque chose ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je vous le dirais sinon.

**DreamerJune : **Tu n'as pas vu la fin. Là, ça sera triste. Pour l'instant, c'est de la rigolade.

Voilà le chapitre que tout le monde redoute…Celui avec mon tout premier lemon. Pourri. Divinement pourri. Un conseil : passer le lemon, parce que il me fait franchement honte.

Chapitre 7

Tout commença sous la douche…

ATTENTION ! UN TOUT PETIT PEU DE LEMON ! (rien que le titre devrait vous mettre sur la voie, non ?)

POV Jasper

Bella avait accepté de passer la journée avec moi. J'étais alors le vampire le plus comblé au monde. Nous décidâmes de d'abord passer chez elle, pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses affaires scolaires. En rentrant dans la maison, je lui proposais pleins de scénarios de ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble.

« On pourrait aller à la plage. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je connais une petite plage où il n'y a jamais personne, et qui n'est pas dans la réserve des Indiens. »

« Bonne idée, s'écria Bella. Attends-moi ici. Je vais prendre une douche et prendre des affaires de plage. »

Elle monta (en trébuchant à presque toutes les marches, bien sûr). Elle arriva en haut vivante. Je l'attendis. Puis, je ne pus résister. Je monta (sans trébuchant), à pas de loups. J'entra dans sa chambre. Bella devait prendre sa douche. Des affaires traînaient dans sa chambre. Je ne pensais pas que Bella était une fille si désordonnée. J'ouvris une armoire. Ses vêtements. Ils sentaient bon. Ils sentaient Bella. Je rougis en voyant sa lingerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je me retourna. Bella était sur le pas de la porte, avec juste une serviette autour d'elle. Elle était encore mouillée, et de l'eau coulait sur son corps. Je m'approcha d'elle. Elle sembla intimidée. Je faisais quand même une tête de plus qu'elle. Je l'embrassa, enleva mon tee-shirt. Je la poussa lentement vers la salle de bain, continuant de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre moi. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'enleva mon pantalon (d'une vitesse vampirique). Bella laissa tomber sa serviette et nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la douche. J'enleva mon boxer. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux nus. Je fis tout pour me contrôler.

L'eau coulait sur nous. Je plaqua Bella contre le carrelage mural et l'embrassa avec fougue. Je l'entendis murmurer des « Jasper ». J'embrassa son cou, ses seins, puis je descendis plus bas. Puis mes lèvres remontèrent vers son visage. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, et après un long baiser, je la pénétra. Je ne pensa ni à Alice, qui me ferait sûrement une crise de nerf, ni à Edward, celui qui était censé coucher avec Bella le premier. Je pensa juste à Bella et moi. Juste nous deux.

Je m'arrêta quelques instants. Je sentais Bella contre mon corps, et j'avais peur de ne pas me contrôler. Nous nous regardâmes. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules. Je passa une main dans sa chevelure.

« Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je. »

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et nous tira hors de la douche. Je me laissa faire et elle me conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle me jeta sur son lit et se mit à califourchon sur mon torse. Elle m'embrassa, puis ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers mon torse, qu'elle caressa et embrassa. Puis je la retourna et me mit sur elle. J'embrassa son cou et mit mes mains sur ses seins. Puis je la pénétra encore, plus profondement encore (note de l'auteur : héhé ! J'adore écrire du lemon. Si mes parents savaient ça…). Cette fois-ci, elle poussa un petit gémissement. Je me rendis compte qu'elle saignait un peu. Je recula un peu, essayant de me contrôler…Du sang. Cela me faisait un peu revenir à la réalité. Et si Edward avait raison ? Je mettais Bella en danger. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, vit mon air légèrement horrifié.

« Je te fais confiance, me dit-elle. Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, tant pis. Tu n'auras qu'à me prendre comme déjeuner. Mais je veux absolument que tu continues. »

Je la regarda. Elle paraissait extrêmement sérieuse. Alors je lui obéis, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait que moi. Je réussis à me contrôler. Moi aussi je ne voulais qu'elle. Bella… Elle et moi, nous ne formions plus qu'un maintenant. Nos deux corps nus se confondaient maintenant.

« Jasper…Je t'aime tellement. Oh…Jasper. »

J'aimais quand elle disait mon prénom.

Nous étions à l'apogée, en plein orgasme quand…

« Edward !!! »

Bella recula précipitament, cacha nos corps sous une légère couverture. Edward venait d'entrer par la fenêtre.

« Non, hurla Bella. Pars, Edward. C'est fini, nous. Jasper est le seul maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ma première fois. Je veux que ce soit avec Jasper, et sans toi. »

Edward eut l'air blessé.

« Dégage Edward, continua Bella. Tu voulais savoir ce que Jasper a de plus par rapport à toi ? C'est que Jasper, il arrive à se contrôler. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait osé me baiser, hein Edward ? »

Bella devenait vraiment très méchante.

« C'est Jasper qui me libère de ma virginité. C'est lui que je veux. C'est Jasper… »

Je sentis la main de Bella attraper la mienne, et sous la couverture, sa jambe caresser la mienne.

La seconde d'après, Edward avait disparu. Bella se laissa tomber contre le coussin et ferma les yeux.

« Bon sang Jasper. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ? Oh…Où en étions-nous ? »

Nous oubliâmes cet « incident ».

« Je crois…Qu'on en était ici, murmurais-je. »

J'embrassa son cou, puis la pénétra doucement. J'y alla un plus brusquement, jusqu'au point où Bella s'accrocha désespérement au coussin, aux couvertures, et à moi. Je sentis ses doigts sur mon dos, encore mouillé. Puis je jouis enfin et m'écroula aux côtés de la petite humaine. Bella se blottit contre mon torse, puis s'endormit. Dans son sommeil, elle gémit plusieurs fois en s'aggripant à moi, en chuchotant mon nom.

« Jasper…Oh, Jasper »

Elle se frottait contre moi sans s'en rendre compte. Je ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce corps à corps. Puis Bella se calma un peu, prit ma main et mordilla mes doigts. Je souris. Elle était vraiment mignonne, comme ça. Je la regarda dormir, puis elle se réveilla, environ une heure plus tard. Il était alors 11 heures 30. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis les ouvra entièrement quand elle me vit. Elle me sourit.

« Bonjour, me dit-elle. »

« Bonjour, mon amour. Tu as dormi une heure. Il est 11 heures 30. »

« Oh…J'ai faim. »

Elle se leva, et je la regarda enfiler une jolie culotte noire et ma chemise blanche, un peu trop grande pour elle. Je mis mon boxer et mon jeans, puis j'embrassa Bella. Elle posa ses mains douces contre mon torse nu. Nous descendîmes tous les deux en rigolant et en nous taquinant. Dans la cuisine, je la plaqua contre l'armoire où elle prit un paquet de pâtes. Je déboutonna mon jeans, le baissa, ainsi que mon boxer. Puis, par en-dessous de la chemise que portait Bella, j'enleva sa culotte.

« Vilain coquin, ria-t-elle. »

J'entra en elle, encore, et encore. Elle gémissait de bonheur. Soudain, je m'arrêta. Sur le pas de la porte, il y avait quelqu'un.

_Désastreux, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous rassure, je me suis un peu améliorée pour les lemons. Alors…Qui est sur le pas de la porte ? Un indice. Ce n'est pas Edward._


	8. Nous séparez à tout prix !

_Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews. Apparemment vous avez plutôt appréciez le lemon, ce qui me rassure. Vous vous êtes aussi prêté au jeu « Qui est sur le pas de la porte ? ». J'ai vu beaucoup de Alice et de Charlie. C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être eux. Mais c'est…_

D'abord, réponses aux reviews :

**Ananaxtra : **Oui, c'est sûr. Une fille perverse. Ca les ravirais pas…Ah ah ! De la douleur et des grognements. J'y penserais pour mes autres lemons. (vilaine perverse, lol !). Je considère que Jasper est doux, mais pourquoi pas un jour un Jasper…violent et bestial !

** : **Eh non ! Ce n'est ni Charlie ni Alice. C'est…Ben faut juste que je réponde aux autres reviews, et ensuite tu sauras. Rahh ! Je suis méchante ! J'espère que ça te plaira ce chapitre.

**Mamoure21 : **Eh non, ce n'est ni Charlie, ni Alice. (à croire que vous avez tous copiés les uns sur les autres ! nan, je rigole !). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Galswinthe : **Tiens, tu es la seule à avoir pensé à Jacob ! Non, heureusement ! (vampire vs loup garou, comme si Edward vs Jacob ça suffisait pas). J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

**Annecullen69 : **Haha ! No, of god, it's not Alice. Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plue. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances (je change le « j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. », parce que je commence à radotter comme ma grand-mère ! =S OMG !)

**Lily-deathNote : **Et voilà notre grande gagnante du jour (qui, j'en suis fort désolée, ne gagne absolument rien. Juste l'honneur d'être imaginative et d'avoir trouvé The bonne réponse.) It's Carlisle ! Bravo !

_Yes, it's…_

Chapitre 8

Nous séparez à tout prix

**POV Bella**

Carlisle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Jasper s'arrêta tout de suite de me pénétrer. Nous nous rhabillâmes, honteux. Carlisle n'avait encore rien dit. Tous les trois, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon.

« Edward m'a prévenu, dit enfin Carlisle. »

« Le traître…, marmonna Jasper. »

« Doucement Jasper…Sachez tous les deux, que je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous vous aimez et que vous avez besoin d'un peu…de…Enfin, voilà. Jasper, je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi à te contrôler. Bella, je respecte ton…Envie de Jasper. Mais j'aimerais qu'avant de faire un choix (même s'il est presque déjà fait), que tu penses à Edward. Il était chamboulé, tu sais ».

« Carlisle, coupais-je. Je fais mon choix. Je pense à Edward, mais il n'est pas pour moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Jasper. »

« Et Alice ? Tu y as pensé ? Toi aussi Jasper, tu devrais réfléchir.

« J'ai déjà réfléchi Carlisle, dit mon amoureux. Je ne veux que Bella. Carlisle…S'il te plaît...Je l'aime... »

Comme pour prouver notre amour, nous nous prîmes la main. Je sentis les doigts de Jasper carresser les miens.

« Très bien, acquisea Carlisle. Bon, je vais…vous laissez continuer. Euh…Avant de partir, Jasper, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Carlisle entraîna Jasper dans une autre pièce. Je pus cependant entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Jasper. Tu as l'air de rayonner de bonheur avec Bella. Je l'ai bien vu, dans votre petite scène de la cuisine… »

« Je suis désolé Carlisle, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Ce n'est rien, Jasper. Mais je veux te demander une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Essaie de ne pas aller trop loin tout le temps avec Bella. Imagine si elle tombe enceinte, par exemple. »

« Carlisle…Et alors ? Ce serait magnifique, pour moi, si elle tombait enceinte. Je fonderais une famille avec Bella, ce serait merveilleux, non ? »

« Pas pour Alice ou Edward. Pense-y, Jasper. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là. Maintenant, va rendre heureuse Bella. Comble-la. »

Puis Carlisle partit. Jasper vint me rejoindre.

« Alors, mon ange ? On va à ma plage ? me demanda-t-il. »

J'allas chercher mes affaires de plage et m'habiller convenablement, puis je redescendis avec Jasper.

**POV Jasper**

Bella fut émerveillée par la plage. Le temps était bien meilleur, et elle se mit en maillot de bain. Nous deux sur cette plage…Un rêve…

Bella me tendit la main. Je la pris et tous deux, nous courûmes vers l'eau. Bella m'éclaboussa, puis me prit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement et je me laissa faire, heureux. Puis nous retournâmes sur la plage. Bella me coucha sur le sable et m'embrassa encore. Cette fille m'excitait. Bella s'en aperçut, et se frotta encore plus contre moi.

Après s'être lovés tous les deux sur le sable, nous rentrâmes chez elle.

« C'était chouette, cette plage, me dit-elle. »

Nous montâmes tous les deux dans la salle de bain, où nous passâmes sous une douche. Elle me couvrit de baisers mouillés.

« Et si on allait manger ? me demande-t-elle. »

« Manger ? »

« Oh, désolée…J'avais oublié. Je vais manger, et puis toi…Tu resteras à côté de moi, ok ? me proposa Bella. »

J'accepta et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussé. Je l'observa manger des pâtes. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Puis je décida de briser le silence.

« Carlisle veut que nous…nous envoyons en l'air moins souvent. Pas qu'il est contre les relations vampire/humaine, il me fait confiance. Mais il a peur…Que tu tombes enceinte… »

« Oui, je sais, me répondit-elle. Je vous ai entendu. »

Je hocha la tête.

« Voilà, dis-je. Alors il faudrait qu'on se calme un peu… »

Bella eut l'air déçue.

« D'accord, marmonna-t-elle. »

Puis elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Jasper. »

Je partis de chez Bella un peu plus tard, après lui avoir offert des baisers passionnés. Mais quand j'arriva chez moi, j'eus une mauvaise surprise. Alice se tenait sur le pas de la porte, des bagages dans les mains.

« Oh, Jasper, je t'attendais. Nous devons partir, tous les deux. Nous allons en Vacances, dans les Caraïbes. C'est merveilleux, non ? »

« Mais…Maintenant ? »

« Le temps que tu fasses tes valises. Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Je monta dans ma chambre, bouleversé. J'y trouva Esmée. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée mon chéri. Mais c'est dans l'interêt de tout le monde. Il faut que tu t'éloignes de Bella. »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Carlisle m'a raconté ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, continua Esmée, toujours avec un air calme. Tu as sèché les cours pour aller avec Bella… Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui se passerait si elle tombait enceinte ? »

J'éclata.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous dramatiser autant ? Vous pensez à vos intérêts, mais vous ne réalisez pas que Bella et moi nous nous aimons… »

« Doucement, Jasper. Je… »

C'en était trop. Je sortis par la fenêtre et courut chez Bella. Je trouva celle-ci devant la télévision, endormie. Je m'assis à ses côtés et la réveilla avec douceur.

« Bella…Mon cœur, réveille-toi. »

« Mmm…, marmonna-t-elle. C'est toi Jasper ? »

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Bella se redressa et me regarda d'un air grave. Elle avait dut sentir que j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je…Je vais partir avec Alice dans les Caraïbes. »

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais…Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils sont tous contre notre relation plus qu'amicale, et qu'ils veulent nous séparer. »

« Mais je ne veux pas, sanglota Bella. »

« Je suis tellement désolé mon amour… »

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Je la coucha sur mon torse et caressa ses cheveux. Elle s'aggripa à mon tee-shirt de toutes ces forces.

« Doucement, calme-toi, Bella. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent. Je t'aime Jasper. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient tous contre nous deux ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Après quelques instants, j'osa poser une question.

« Et si, Bella, nous faisions encore une fois l'amour ? Avant que je ne parte pour sûrement quelques mois ? »

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers moi et me regarda. Je la sentis hésiter, puis elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas…, me dit-elle. »

Bella s'était endormie. Je l'avais contemplée pendant un moment, puis je m'étais levé et je m'étais habillé. Je plaqua un baiser sur son front et lui murmura sans la réveiller :

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

Puis, après un dernier regard, je sauta par la fenêtre et partit avec Alice.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous demain pour un autre chapitre : le 9__ème__. Il y en a au total 13 + l'épilogue, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en reste plus que 6 à publier._


	9. Personne ne remplacera Jasper !

_Désolée pour le retard, voilà enfin le prochain chapitre. Bon, y'a un viol un peu pourri dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée. Pour les Edwardiennes, attention, dans ce chap' il est vraiment dégueulasse et pour les cœurs sensibles, cliquez sur la croix rouge (j'ai essayé de décrire le moins possible)._

Réponses aux reviews :

**Ananaxtra : **En colère ? C'est vrai que Alice est dégeulasse, chiante, tout ce que vous voulez (dans ma fanfiction, pas dans Twilight Original). Y'a beaucoup d'incohérances, mais t'inquiète pas, je pense que la fin te plaira. (par contre, il y aura sûrement des incohérances à la fin, je suis la pro des incohérances =S )

**Lily-deathNote : **Merci pour ta review. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a été un peu dégoûté que Jasper aille avec Alice (dites-vous qu'il l'aime toujours, je pense que ce sera plus simple). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Galswinthe : **Oui, mes deux fanfictions Twilight sont rapides, mais j'essaye d'écrire de plus en plus long, c'est pas toujours facile. Désolée, mes textes sont remplis de fautes d'orthographe, j'essaye de corriger la plupart mais c'est pas toujours facile. Je pense que j'ai plus de mal à faire moins de fautes sur ordinateur (je tape directement mes fanfictions sur ordi, y'a pas de feuilles au départ). J'ai aussi très souvent un Bescherelle et un dictionnaire à côté de moi, mais j'ai la paresse de l'ouvrir. (13 ans, bientôt 14, donc adolescente, donc paresseuse = S ). Non, je ne prends pas mal ta remarque, tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai bien entendu corriger les accords des verbes pour les prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A+

**Mamoure21 : **Oui, Alice est assez chiante dans ce chapitre, elle va finir par les lâcher, t'inquiète. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Elise605 : **=S. Oulà ! Certains m'ont fait la remarque, mais pas aussi directement. Oui, c'est vrai. Ca n'a pas de sens. Par contre attention : Jasper reste quand même Alice (ça t'es jamais arrivée de tomber amoureuse de deux mecs en même temps, et de pas savoir lequel chosir ?) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Voilà le chapitre suivant. _

Chapitre 9

Personne ne peut remplacer Jasper

POV Bella

Le lendemain matin, j'aurais espérer me réveiller dans les bras de Jasper. Mais c'est dans ceux d'Edward que j'ouvris les yeux. Je sursautai :

« Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur… »

Il eut son sourire ravageur, mais je ne m'en préocuppai pas.

« Où est Jasper ? m'écriai-je. »

« Il est parti, me répondit calmement Edward. »

« Mais… »

Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais toute nue. Je me cacha sous les couvertures.

« Edward…Tourne la tête s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne te pensais pas aussi pudique, me sourit-il. »

« Tourne la tête, je te dis ! hurlais-je. »

Il obéit, puis me dit :

« Fais attention ! Tu vas réveiller Charlie. »

« Je m'en fiche, répliquais-je en m'habillant. Je veux voir Jasper. »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était parti, répondit Edward. »

« Eh bien, je veux le rejoindre. Où est-il ? »

« Dans les Caraïbes… »

« Ah, oui ! Il me l'avait dit. »

« Il n'aurait pas du venir, dit Edward. »

« TU n'aurais pas du venir, répliquais-je en appuyant sur le « tu ». »

Edward se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, s'énerva Edward. »

« C'est justement le problème, éclatais-je. Tu ne voulais jamais me toucher, m'embrasser…(Je baissai d'un ton). Retourne-toi. Je n'ai pas fini de m'habiller. »

Mais cette fois-ci, Edward n'obéit pas à mon ordre. Il fonça vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je tentai de me débattre, peine perdue. Edward était trop fort. Je réussi enfin à séparer mes lèvres des siennes.

« Arrête Edward. »

Mais le vampire me prit les avants bras et les serra.

« Arrête, tu me fais mal. »

Il me regarda avec un air sévère.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

« Parce que…Je ne t'aime pas ! Tu es méchant, violent et … Tu n'es pas gentil avec moi…Charlie, à l'aide !!! »

« Charlie n'est pas là. Il s'est endormi chez Bill, et il n'aura pas le temps de revenir ici, il va aller à son travail. »

Soudain, il enleva mon tee-shirt.

« Et vu ton emploi du temps, tu n'as pas cours de tout le matin. »

« Edward, arrête. Lâche-moi… »

Je commençais à sangloter. Pourquoi Jasper n'était-il pas là ?

« Tu vas être en manque d'amour, dit Edward d'un ton sarcastique. Je vais remplacer Jasper… »

« Non, hurlais-je. Personne ne peut remplacer Jasper !!! Personne, tu m'entends !!! »

Mais Edward s'en ficha. Je sentis ses mains sur mes seins.

« Lâche-moi, Edward. »

« Quoi Bella ? C'est pourtant ce que faisais Jasper, non ? A moins qu'il ne fasse ça… »

Edward enleva mon jeans avec sa rapidité vampirique et me plaqua sur le lit. J'avais vraiment peur, mais je ne pouvais rien espérer maintenant…Jasper se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres…Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue…

« C'est moi qui aurait du avoir droit à cette nuit…Cette première nuit avec toi, en amoureux ! me gronda-t-il. »

« Tu es égoïste Edward, lui dis-je. »

« Quoi ? C'est moi l'égoïste ? »

Il rigola et se déshabilla lui aussi, tout en me retenant.

« On va voir qui est le plus doué, entre moi et Jasper, maintenant, dit-il. »

Je fondis en larmes. Au moment où il allait entrer en moi, j'entendis une voix. Celle d'Esmée.

« Edward, arrête ça tout de suite. »

Il recula d'un coup et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il ne s'était déshabillé.

« Esmée…Je… »

« Tu te rends compte que tu …violes Bella ? »

Je me cachai sous les couvertures et pleurai en silence.

« Rentre à la maison Edward, ordonna Esmée. Tout de suite. »

Edward s'exécuta et partit par la fenêtre. Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras.

« Ma Bella. Je suis tellement désolée… »

« S'il vous plaît, la suppliais-je. Faites revenir Jasper. »

« J'aimerais tellement Bella. Mais je ne peux pas. Laisse le un peu avec Alice. Essaie de penser à elle. Elle a commencé à déprimer hier, quand elle a su ce que Jasper faisait avec toi. »

Je baissai les yeux. Alice…Celle qui aurait pu être ma meilleure amie devait m'en vouloir à mort. Je me réfugiai dans les bras d'Esmée. Elle était un peu comme une deuxième mère, pour moi, maintenant.

« Tout va bien aller, maintenant, me rassura-t-elle. Edward…n'a pas été brillant, là. Mais il est énervé contre Jasper, contre toi. Il avait des projets d'avenir, pour vous deux. Il m'a parlé une fois de t'emmené en voyage, là où tu voudrais. Il t'aimait tellement…Et il t'aime toujours. Il est juste jaloux de Jasper, parce qu'il a été le premier à…Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je hochai la tête et essuyai mes larmes. J'allais mieux maintenant…Mieux ? Non, ça irait mieux que quand Jasper serait revenu. Je me risquai une question…

« Esmée…Quand vont revenir Jasper et Alice ? »

« Dans un mois, peut-être deux. »

Un mois ou deux…Ca allait être long.

_Par contre ce sera moins long pour publier le prochain chapitre, sûrement dans les prochains jours._


	10. Trois mois d'absence

_Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews._

Réponses :

**Varnier leslie : **Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper revient bientôt.

**Lily-deathNote : **Oui, Edward était vraiment dèg dans le chapitre 9. Jasper reviendra très vite. Merci pour ta review.

**Ananaxtra : **Merci pour ta review, elle fait très plaisir. Tu as raison, Edward est malade, fou, sadique,…J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Galswinthe : **Merci, Galswinthe, ça fait très plaisir. J'adore tes reviews, elles me motivent à écrire mieux et plus. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Lady hermione malefoy : **Edward est con...Oui, "con" est le mot. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Annecullen69 : **Oui, c'est sûr, ça change, mais je n'aime pas trop Edward. Jasper revient bientôt. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Chapitre 10

Trois mois d'absence

Le début de ce chapitre commence plus par du Edward/Bella, mais Jasper/Bella reviendra vite. 

Un petit peu de lemon pour pimenter le chapitre.

POV Bella

Une semaine que Jasper était parti. Une semaine que je tentais désespérement de me changer les idées, de penser à autre chose que Jasper. Mais malgré les après-midis passés avec Jessica, Mike et toute la bande, impossible de ne pas penser à Jasper. Edward ne m'avait pas parlé depuis son « début de viol ». Je repensai aux paroles de Esmée. Je me sentis mal. Je faisais souffrir Edward.

Deux semaines après le départ de Jasper, je me décidai à aller chez les Cullen. Quand je sonnai chez eux, Carlisle vint m'ouvrir, je lui demandai à voir Edward. Il eut un grand sourire et appela Edward. Celui-ci arriva et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il ne parut pas surpris de ma visite et se contenta de rester debout, au milieu de la pièce. Je chassai Jasper de mon esprit (chose difficile). Pour briser le silence, je décidai de commencer la conversation.

« Oh, mince. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… »

« A quoi ? me demanda Edward en s'approchant de moi. »

« Tu n'as pas de lit. Bon…Peut-être que le canapé peut aussi aller. »

J'y étais allée direct. Edward comprit mes intentions. Il vint coller son front contre le mien et murmura à mon oreille :

« Je suis tellement désolée Bella. »

« Non, Edward. C'est ma faute, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du tomber amoureuse de Jasper. C'était stupide de ma part, soupirais-je en me collant contre Edward. »

Celui-ci m'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Edward enleva alors son tee-shirt et je pus admirer son magnifique torse. Il n'était pas aussi beau et musclé que celui de Jasper…Non ! Ne pas penser à Jasper.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse froid et dur et embrassai de nouveau Edward. Celui-ci enleva mon débardeur et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Tu es sublime Bella… »

POV Edward

Elle était à moi. Juste à moi. Je la dévorai des yeux (façon de parler, bien sûr). Je regrettais d'avoir été si violent avec elle après le départ de Jasper. Cette fois-ci, je voulais la rendre heureuse. J'allais « le faire bien », pour me faire pardonner, en quelque sorte. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et lui murmurai :

« Tu es sublime Bella… »

C'était vrai. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je détachai son pantalon et l'enlevai. Il finit par terre, avec nos tee-shirts. J'embrassai le cou de Bella. Je réussis à me contrôler. (Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas envie pendant tout ce récit d'écrire tout le temps « je réussis à me contrôler ». Edward va se contrôler pendant toute la « scène » (tant mieux), et puis voilà.) Bella passa une main autour de ma nuque, et de l'autre caressa mon torse. J'eus un léger soupir. Bella était si douce…J'enlevai mon pantalon et l'envoyai avec nos autres vêtements. Puis je couchai Bella sur mon canapé et entrepris d'enlever son soutien-gorge. J'embrassai son cou, ses seins, puis descendit plus bas, sur son ventre. Sa peau était douce, je la caressai délicatement. Puis j'enlevai doucement la petite culotte de Bella. La jeune humaine ferma les yeux et trembla. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était mouillée. J'eus peur. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? J'enlevai mon caleçon. Nous étions tous les deux nus maintenant. J'entrai en elle doucement, car je n'étais pas très sûr de moi. Plus de 100 ans que je n'avais couché avec une fille…(Mais comme on dit, l'amour c'est comme le vélo : une fois qu'on sait, c'est pour toujours).

Bella gémit doucement.

POV Bella

Un mois était passé depuis le départ de Jasper. Je m'étais remise avec Edward, et tout allait pour le mieux dans notre couple. Mais même si j'avais l'air heureuse, Jasper me manquait terriblement. J'essayais de l'oublier, mais c'était peine perdue. Un autre mois passa. Je désespérais de plus en plus, mais j'essayais de garder espoir en me disant que Jasper reviendrait bientôt. Trois mois qu'il était parti…

Et puis un jour, alors qu'Edward était allé chasser, je trouvai quelqu'un dans ma chambre.


End file.
